18/69
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 69-قَالَ سَتَجِدُنِي إِن شَاء اللَّهُ صَابِرًا وَلَا أَعْصِي لَكَ أَمْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 69-Kâle se tecidunî inşâallahu sâbiren ve lâ a’sî leke emrâ(emren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. se tecidu-ni : beni bulacaksın * 3. inşâallahu (inşâe allâhu) : Allah dilerse * 4. sâbiren : sabreden (sabırlı olan) * 5. ve lâ a'sî : ve asi olmayacağım * 6. leke : sana * 7. emren : emir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 69-Mûsâ, Allah dilerse dedi, görürsün, sabredeceğim ve hiçbir hususta sana isyân etmeyeceğim. Ali Bulaç Meali * 69-"İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali * 69-(Musa) dedi ki: "İnşallah beni sabırlı bulacaksın ve hiçbir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 69-(69-70) O da: 'O halde, bana uyacaksan, ben sana anlatmadıkça herhangi bir şey hakkında bana soru sormayacaksın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 69-Mûsâ, “İnşaallah beni sabırlı bulacaksın. Hiçbir işte de sana karşı gelmeyeceğim” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 69-Musa: İnşaallah, dedi, sen beni sabreder bulacaksın. Senin emrine de karşı gelmem. Edip Yüksel Meali * 69-Dedi: 'ALLAH dilerse beni sabırlı bulacaksın; sana hiç bir işte karşı gelmeyeceğim.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 69-Musa: «İnşallah beni sabırlı bulacaksın ve senin hiçbir işine karşı gelmem.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 69-İnşaallah dedi: beni sabırlı bulacaksın ve senin hiç bir emrine âsı olmam Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 69-Dedi ki: «İnşaallah beni elbette sabreder bulacaksın ve sana hiçbir emirde âsi olmam.» Muhammed Esed * 69-(Musa:) "Allah dilerse, beni sabırlı biri olarak bulacaksın" dedi, "ve ben hiçbir konuda sana uyumsuzluk göstermeyeceğim!" Suat Yıldırım * 69-"İnşaallah" dedi Mûsâ, "beni sabırlı bulacaksın ve senin hiç bir emrine karşı koymayacağım." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 69-(Mûsâ): "İnşâallah, dedi, beni sabredici bulursun, senin emrine karşı gelmem." Şaban Piriş Meali * 69-İnşallah, benim sabırlı olduğumu göreceksin ve senin emrine karşı gelmeyeceğim, dedi Ümit Şimşek Meali * 69-Musa, 'İnşaallah sen beni sabredici bulacaksın,' dedi. 'Senin hiçbir emrine karşı gelmeyeceğim.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 69-Mûsa dedi ki: "Allah dilerse beni sabırlı bulacaksın; hiçbir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim." Yusuf Ali (English) * 69- Moses said: "Thou wilt find me, if Allah so will, (truly) patient: nor shall I disobey thee in aught."(2416) M. Pickthall (English) * 69- He said: Allah willing, thou shalt find me patient and I shall not in aught gainsay thee: Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 67-69-Bu izin istemeye cevap olarak o kul; Musa'ya dedi ki: "Sen benimle arkadaşlığa asla sabredemezsin." Bu sözle Hızır, Musa'nın psikolojik durumu hakkındaki ilk keşfini göstermiş ve ona kendini anlatmış oluyordu ki, sonunda doğruluğu gerçekleşecektir. Gerçekten bu istekle Musa'nın alacağı ders, kendi yerini tanımak ve bir sabır dersi almaktan ibaret olacaktır. Yani bu konuda çok sabır lazımdır. Senin ise şüphesiz ki benimle beraber sabretmek elinden gelmez ve bunda mazursun. Çünkü iç yüzünü bilemediğin bir şeye nasıl sabredeceksin? Yani beraberimde birtakım şeyler göreceksin ki, sır ve hikmetinden haberin olmayacak, dış görünüşe göre ise iyi görünmeyecek. Sen bir şeriat sahibi olman itibariyle onları dış görünüşlerine göre uygun göremeyip itiraz etme gereğini duyacaksın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *69. Musa: "Allah dilerse, beni sabırlı biri olarak bulacaksın" dedi, "ve ben hiçbir konuda sana uyumsuzluk göstermeyeceğim!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *69. Dedi ki: inşaallah beni elbette sabreder bulacaksın ve sana hiçbir emirde âsi olmam. 69. O zata cevaben Hz. Musa da (dedi ki: İnşaallah beni elbette sabr eder bulacaksın) sana karşı itirazda bulunmam (ve sana hiçbir emirde âsi olmam) emredeceğin hususlarda sana muhalefet etmem. O zat, ilâhî ilimlere sahip olduğu için onun gayrimeşru bir harekette, bir emirde bulunmayacağını Hz. Musa bildiği için ona öyle teminat vermiştir. Bununla beraber Musa Aleyhisselâm, sabr ve itaat edeceğini Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamış olduğu için kendisinden aksi meydana gelince sözünde durmamış sayılamaz.